The Locket
by TheConfusedCompanion
Summary: Gibbs finds a small package and a letter on his desk. Little did he know, his future was inside.
1. Chapter 1

The package sat untouched on Gibbs' desk. It was wrapped in brown paper, and about the size of a ring box. Beneath the package, sat an envelope. The bullpen was buzzing with the excitement of a new day at NCIS. The elevator doors glided open, and out stepped Anthony DiNozzo, and Ellie Bishop.

"I just don't understand women," Tony said, exasperated. "One minute you're hot, the next you're cold."

"I assume that your date didn't go well last night?" Bishop dropped her bag beside her desk and sat down.

"I took her to this great Chinese restaurant, and about halfway through the date she excuses herself to go to the ladies room," Tony explained.

"Well what's wrong with that?" Bishop asked.

"Nothing," Tony said. "Except that she never returned from the ladies room."

"She skipped out on you? I'm sorry, Tony. That's terrible." Bishop smiled at Tony sympathetically and unwrapped a granola bar as McGee entered the bullpen.

"Who skipped out on who?" McGee asked as he sat down behind his desk.

"Tony's date skipped out on him last night," Bishop explained with her mouth full of granola bar.

"Ouch, Tony. Sounds rough," McGee said with a sly smile.

"I don't want to talk about it, McGee. Hey, what's that on Gibbs' desk?" Tony asked, pointing to the small package.

McGee glanced towards the desk, "I don't know but we shouldn't touch it."

"Oh, come on, McBuzzkill. Don't you want to know what's in there?" Tony asked. He glanced around the room for Gibbs, and once he realized that Gibbs was nowhere to be seen he approached the package.

Bishop joined DiNozzo at Gibbs' desk. "Maybe we should respect Gibbs' privacy, Tony."

"Gibbs won't care if I take a look, Bishop. Calm down," Tony explained.

"Oh yes, he will. Get away from my desk, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled as he entered the bullpen, sipping his morning coffee. He strode into the bullpen with a sense of seniority about him. He sat down behind his desk, picked up the package and shook it. Unable to tell what was inside, he then opened the envelope that had accompanied the package. A letter was inside. He looked up before reading the letter, DiNozzo had returned to his desk and was playing some sort of game on his computer. Bishop was eating a second granola bar, and McGee was busy typing an email. Pleased that he wasn't being watched, Gibbs read the letter.

_Agent Gibbs,_

_I am writing to you because I am in need of your help. _

_You do not know me, but I know of you. Your reputation_

_proceeds you. Along with this letter, I have also sent you a _

_package. Inside the package is a locket. The locket is old,_

_and rusted and once belonged to my grandmother._

_Inside the locket is a photograph of my grandmother,_

_and my grandfather on their wedding day back in_

_1963\. My grandfather died in 1964. He was murdered by_

_someone he trusted absolutely. His killer is alive and well_

_today. I need your help because I have been _

_searching high and low for many years now for the_

_evidence I need. You can help me find it. Start_

_with the locket._

_P.S. - BANDERA_

Gibbs laid the letter aside and opened the package. Exactly as the letter had said, inside the package was an old locket. He used a pen to lift the locket into the air, and examine it. Suddenly, Gibbs could feel three pairs of eyes staring at him.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked. "Run a search on the word Bandera. Find out what it means."

"Okay, Boss."

"What's that, Boss?" Tony asked, eyeing the locket. Gibbs dropped the locket back into it's box.

"DiNozzo, run this down to Abby. Tell her to find out who sent this." Gibbs handed DiNozzo both the box and the letter.

"Bishop go with DiNozzo and help Abby however you can," Gibbs ordered.

Bishop and DiNozzo headed toward the elevators, while McGee typed away on his computer. A new case had found it's way to Gibbs and his team, and this time there was no way of knowing where it could go.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Sorry the update took so long. **

He didn't know it, but Leroy Jethro Gibbs was under constant surveillance from the moment that package had landed on his desk. When he stepped out for coffee, he was followed. As he stood in line in the coffee shop, waiting for his turn to order, he could feel a pair of eyes burning into the back of his head. Covertly, he scanned the patrons in the coffee shop, looking for something that stood out. No one did.

When it was his turn, he approached the counter. "I'll take a large coffee. Black."

As he waited for his coffee, he scanned the room once more. He locked eyes with an attractive woman standing in line for her coffee. The woman blushed and looked away shyly. Her dark hair curtained her pretty face, making her green eyes stand out. The woman didn't look at Gibbs again as she took her coffee and left.

Gibbs thought nothing of her, as he took his coffee and returned to NCIS.

* * *

"What are we even investigating here? An old locket? I don't understand why we're even wasting our time on this," McGee complained as he stood in Abby's lab with DiNozzo, Bishop, and Abby. The music was louder than usual.

"Someone sent out the Gibbs signal. He's like Batman. He has to help," DiNozzo explained.

"I think there's definitely a case behind this locket," Bishop countered. Abby's fingers were dancing over the keyboard, excitedly pressing the keys.

"Bishop's right, guys. There are traces of blood on this locket," Abby explained. She was dressed as she usually was, in all black. "And I found a sketchy finger print on the letter. Hopefully I can trace it back to whoever wrote it."

Suddenly, a sharp beeping sound silenced the room. Everyone checked their phones.

"Boss wants an update. Let's go," DiNozzo announced. The three turned and stepped onto the elevator.

"I'll call Gibbs as soon as I've got something!" Abby shouted after them.

* * *

Gibbs sat behind his desk as he watched his team enter the bullpen. "Well," he said. "What do ya got?"

McGee spoke first. "Boss, I did a search on _Bandera. _The USS Bandera was an attack transport of the US Navy. It was used during World War II, and was decommissioned in 1946. I assumed that the grandfather mentioned in the letter served in the Navy. So I did a search on all seamen who served on the Bandera during it's time and came up with two seamen who both served on the Bandera in 1945 and later died in 1969."

"Good work, McGee," Gibbs said. "What are the names?"

"Well, Boss, I already narrowed it down to one. One of the men died in a car crash, and the other died from a gunshot wound. So I think it was pretty obvious who our victim is. His name was James Everett Montgomery. He died from a single gunshot wound to the back of the head."

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, expecting a detailed report.

"Uh Abby found traces of blood on the locket, and a slight fingerprint on the letter. She's still working on it," Tony explained.

"Bishop, I want a full background on James Montgomery. Now. DiNozzo, go back and help Abby. I need that fingerprint identified. McGee, find out where Montgomery was buried, and then get the body to Ducky."

The team got to work, and Gibbs leaned back in his chair. His mind was racing. Who sent him the Locket, and why?


End file.
